The training program proposed here will continue to provide the resources to produce highly skilled health and mental health economists with a broad and strong foundation in mental health economics, economic theory, econometrics, and health economics. The program is based in one of the top departments of economics in the country, one with particular expertise in econometrics and policy issues related to poverty, health and mental health (particularly disability). The program includes formal coursework in economic theory and econometrics, a set of courses in a major field, a formal course in health and mental health economics, a continuing weekly research seminar on mental health economics which provides trainees with the opportunity to participate in a mental health research project and supervised research under a participating faculty member. The seminar-based research program involves all steps in a project, including project design, literature review, formulation of hypotheses, empirical estimation using large data sets, writing a paper, and formal presentation of the work. Critique of current literature in mental health economics as well as policy alternatives is also part of the program. Trainees are encouraged to participate in professional conferences and to submit papers for publication. Trainees are expected to take positions as faculty members who will teach future health and mental health policy analysts and increase the visibility of this field in economics departments or as researchers/analysts in the private or public sector working on issues in the mental health/health economics area. A unique aspect of the training program is its location in a major economics department, and the requirement that trainees pass the coursework and examinations required of all students who are candidates for successful completion of a Ph.D. in economics. These trainees have a much firmer base in economics (theory and metrics) than programs offered outside an economics program. The high ranking of the department means very bright and motivated students provide the pool of potential trainees. And the long history and success of this training program draws highly motivated and interested students to the department and the program.